Stationary bird feeders are known to attract birds and other animals and are often used by those who find the presence of such creatures appealing. Such devices are known to rest or hang from a surface and are typically employed in a backyard or patio setting.
Recently, portable feeder concepts have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,127 to Leslie, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a wearable device for feeding birds which comprises a helmet and a plurality of offset hanging bird feeding structures. Leslie's device comprises a highly cumbersome device that is portable in only certain limited ways. U.S. Pat. No. 8,539,910 to Hensley, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides a user-mounted device. The device of Hensley, however, fails to provide various features and aspects of the present disclosure as shown and described herein.